


Aftermath

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 1.4 comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the divine [](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/profile)[**fififolle**](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/) , but all remaining mistakes are my own ;)

_"You've turned her into bait." Stephen hissed at Connor's friend._

"Abbbbby ..." Tom's voice echoed through the stadium.

-

Stephen watched as Cutter tried to comfort Connor. He unloaded his pistol, exchanged a wary look with Ryan, his lover, and then approached Abby carefully.

-

Ryan was unsurprised when he let himself into Stephen's flat that evening and found Abby asleep on the couch, her head in Stephen's lap and covered with the quilt he'd finally unpacked once he'd moved in with Stephen.

"How is she?"

"Tired, pissed off and about to kill Connor for moving himself into her flat."

"She said that?"

"Among other things. She talks in her sleep."

Ryan bundled up his jacket and Stephen slipped it under Abby's head then eased himself away from her.

Ryan pulled his lover into their kitchen and pushed him up against the cabinet and kissed him, tangled up in his own adrenaline response. Their kisses were hot and messy and needy, but he drew back and looked at Stephen with concern. Stephen took advantage of his hesitation and dropped to his knees, mouthing at Ryan's cock through his trousers. Ryan laughed, and pushed Stephen's head back far enough to unzip his combats. Stephen eagerly wrapped his mouth around his lover's cock.

"Fuck, that's good, Stephen."

-

Abby woke, and instinctively curled into the warm comforting-smelling quilt. The room was empty and strange, but the jacket she was sleeping on was vaguely familiar. Her mouth was dry and she ached from the day's tensions. She grimaced and swung her legs off the sofa and stumbled towards the kitchen seeking water.

-

The kitchen door opened and Ryan came, eyes locked with Abby, his cock buried in Stephen's throat. Abby went bright red, and made an appreciative sound.

Stephen made an incoherent noise around Ryan's cock and then rose, tucking him back in and zipping his combats back up, before turning to face Abby.

He looked debauched, lips swollen and red, his hair messy. Ryan read Abby's expression and smiled, pushing Stephen towards her. He could see how much she wanted him.

"Tom?" Stephen's voice rasped slightly, and he had caught Abby up in his arms.

"If Abby's willing, I want to watch you two."

Abby smiled and squirmed in Stephen's arms, seeking a kiss in answer, chasing the taste of Ryan's come.

Stephen swung Abby up into his arms and kissed her properly. Ryan shook his head. His tracker and the zoologist made a pretty couple.

-

"Bedroom, Stephen." Ryan's voice held the edge of something that began to make Abby's thighs slippery with need.

Somehow the decadence of their bedroom didn't surprise Abby in the least. Nor did Stephen's gentleness. The captain's voyeuristic streak was only slightly less surprising than his willingness to share Stephen.

-

Ryan settled into the chair at Stephen's desk, and watched his lover lay the gamine little blonde on their bed and look over his shoulder at him. He winked, unzipped his combats and wrapped his hand around his cock. Stephen, reassured, kissed Abby properly, putting the concentration he normally reserved for shooting competitions into it.

Abby's hands began to wander with confidence, and Stephen arched into her touch as Ryan watched appreciatively. It took her longer to work up the courage to pull his t-shirt off and then she was nipping at Stephen's nipples, clearly delighting in the sounds he made, alternating pinches with licks and teeth.

Abby squeaked when Stephen thrust two fingers into her and she bore down onto them, biting at his lower lip. He twisted and scissored and hooked, setting her squirming and whining and he took the opportunity to shuck his trousers in obvious relief, sliding down the bed in the process, presenting an enticing view to his watching lover. He buried his head between Abby's thighs and indulged himself.

Ryan leant forward and unlaced his boots, before slipping them off and stuffing his socks into them. Stripping his combats off quickly and neatly, he smirked and joined the pair of them on the bed as Stephen buried himself in Abby. The wet slide of flesh against flesh and breathing were the loudest sounds in the room.

-

Stephen stilled and Abby whined in frustration and opened her eyes, only to purr at the sight of Stephen and the captain kissing each other over her. Abby smirked and clenched deliberately around Stephen's cock. They broke the kiss and looked down at her, similar wicked smiles on their faces.

Stephen's pace was bruising and drove Abby towards the edge of oblivion. Gun calloused fingers pinching at her nipples and an equally calloused thumb swiping across her clit threw her over an unexpected cliff into an orgasm stronger than she normally managed solo.

"Back with us, Abby?"

She nodded limply, and Stephen rolled them onto their sides. Slick fingers probed at her arse-hole and she stiffened briefly before relaxing into the surprisingly delicate touch of the captain at her back. Stephen kissed her, swallowing the small hungry noises she made as Ryan eased her open, pressed inexorably against loosened muscles. Abby gasped as he seated himself fully, muscles stretched almost beyond tolerance.

They held still, a living statue as they each adjusted to the somewhat unfamiliar sensations, Abby panting and Stephen and Ryan kissing each other fiercely.

She clenched around them deliberately and they began to move, a clumsy push-pull smoothed into a deliciously steady rhythm that coiled in her gut.

She came, driven over a far higher precipice by the exquisitely painful fullness, gun callouses against sensitive skin and pressure in all the right places. They both continued to thrust, dragging her orgasm out further and further until they spilt, wet heat blooming.

They disengaged reluctantly, exchanging easy, messy kisses, and Stephen used his t-shirt to wipe them all off before Ryan pulled the quilt over the three of them. A look shared had Abby trapped between them and gently petted until she relaxed into sleep.


End file.
